Vert
This is a roleplay between me and StarryEyes102 on Deviantart.com, and I'm editing the page as it goes. Roleplay Kasper was walking down the beach, shaking as she looks at the water. Vert is seen carrying a surfboard, looking at the ocean, the waves pratically are taunting him. He begins walking towards the ocean. Kasper walked into the water. The waves took Kasper deeper into the ocean, and Kasper started to breathe hard as she struggled to swim. Vert looks at everything around him... uh... yeah, and then he saw Kasper, struggling to stay afloat. "Is she... struggling?" Vert asked himself. Kasper tried to go back to the shore, but her foot was stuck twisted in some seaweed. Kasper struggled, panicking. She bit her lip, looking around. The waves were getting bigger, and she kept getting knocked in the face. She coughed and truggled. "Oh, bummer!" Vert drops the surfboard, and runs to Kasper. "Hey, are you okay?" Kasper coughed,"I-I need some help..!" she coughed, splashing and trying to get out from the seaweed. Vert submerges underwater, trying to untangle Kasper's foot from the seaweed. I don't even know what "untangle" means, but it probably means to get something un-stuck. Kasper broke from the seaweed, swimming back up to the surface and back to the beach. Vert emerges, and walks back to land. Kasper looks to Vert shyly, going over to him. "Exuse me...I want to thank you for helping me..." Kasper said in a soft voice. "Hey, no problem." Vert said. "If you need help, just come to me, Vert Wheeler." "I'm Kasper. Kasper Lotus." Kasper said. "If you need help, or just wanna hang out, I should be in that hotel over there." "Okay, see you later." Vert waved to Kasper, and walks away. "...Bye.."Kasper said, walking her own way back to her hotel Some Hours Later Kasper curled her hair around her finger. "He was pretty cute..." she said to herself,"Would have been better if I haden't made an idot out of myself though..." she sighed, going into her hotel room. The doorbell rings. Kasper went to the door, opening it. "Hello?" It shows Vert. "It's me, Vert." Vert smiles. "We met when I helped you with that seaweed..." "Oh, yes." Kasper said,"You may come in if you'd like." Kasper opened the door to let Vert in. "Thanks." Vert said, and walks in. "Nice place you have here." "Thanks. It's only temporary though..."Kasper said, looking out the window to see if anyone was watching her. A feeling of uneasyness came over her as she saw a van pull in. She closed her window and walked over to Vert. "So, you're a local, huh?" "Local? Sure, you can call me that." Vert said. "This place is my favorite spot, y'know..." "Oh,"Kasper said, smiling slightly to Vert,"Why?" "Surfing, skating, cars, all that stuff." Vert said. "You like cars?" Kasper quckly turned to Vert. "Yeah. I have my own Porsche, too. It's a jalopy, though, it barely runs." Vert said. Kasper's mouth opened in awe. "Y-you mean...you have...real life race cars?" "Nope, didn't say that. It's just a really old sports car, made about 30 years ago..." Vert replied. "That's cool. Do you have it with you???" Kasper said,"I've never seen one before." It's at my house, I don't have it with me..." Vert said. "But you can come to my house sometime." "Sure, that sounds good-" BLAM BLAM BLAM!!! Gunshots fired from the door, and three men burst in. Kasper growled as her hair grew black highlights. "Whoa, what?" Vert yelled, backing away from the men. The men smiled evily, approaching Vert, when Kasper quickly stepped in fromt of him. She kicked them, grabbing one and throwing him out the window, then taking the second one and slamming him into the wall before taking the third one and whacking him with a pan. "Come on Vert, we need to go now!" "Sure, lead the way!" Vert said, panicking. He follows Kasper. Category:Not a candidate for deletion